The Watchers
by Roaring Flame Cat
Summary: The sun and the moon are such a lonely pair. Each one watching in silence wishing for something to end the loneliness. How could anyone understand what it's like to be alone for so very long? How could the ever guess that the answer would be so close?
1. i am the moon, and you are the sun

The moon can seem like such a lonely sphere. Forever gazing down at earth with those blue and grey hues radiating off of its pearly face. Reaching with those colors into the inky black sky for one to hold. It's so lonely in the sky. Even the stars, whose light dares to mimic that of the moon, are so very far away.

That's how I feel.

For years I've been wandering. I am the moon so very lonely, and though the stars may try to reach me, I am forever away, and their warmth shall not be felt.

So I hide here within myself. Where the shadows of my mind can torment me, like the night sky trying to swallow me. Each passing night I long for another, wishing on those stars I prey that their whispers might echo and fall to ones ear that will hear my plea.

Silence has been my only response.

When will my heart stop aching?

* * *

><p>The warmth on your face, the wind, and the light, all caused by the sun. We demand so much of the sun to give us life warmth and day, but have we ever thanked the sun?<p>

Nope.

Sure, the sun may have created the uneven heating of the earth that caused that tornado or that hurricane that destroyed your home and lives, but its just floating up there giving you the ability not to live in darkness forever, but have we ever thanked the sun?

Nope.

So I demand the attention as the sun does, I unfurl my fiery arms to demand your attention. I cause you pain and I cause you to distrust me… I've been alone floating in the sky demanding you to look at me though my rays are too bright. I'll blind you if you look, and I'll destroy you if you don't. I'm just a danger no matter how you spin me.

But God am I ever lonely…

I don't mean to hurt you. I'll do anything for the attention, even it it's that through a negative lens. I just get so tired of the silence, of the blatant ignorance. I just want to know that someone cares. I just want this suffocating loneliness to end.

When will my heart stop aching?


	2. Full Moon

Full moon

That big round moon is looking down at us and drowning out all of the stars. You can never miss that big, sore, round, white, hunk of cheese floating in space. Leviathan is swimming somewhere up there; the right of a God allows you to have a constellation of yourself forever placed in the heavens. But I can never see you Leviathan, all because of that big dumb moon!

I read that some other planets might even have multiple moons, which I'm glad we don't, I would never see Leviathan ever again. She would forever be downed out by those moons, so thank her that I only have to deal with one giant blob in the sky staring down at me.

You know everyone says the moon is so romantic. I'm not sure what they see in it. It's just a big rock. Now if it were something like a giant white materia, then we could talk. But it's got nothing, no powers, and no distant cousins living on it. I mean it's super boring, I just don't see how it can be romantic in any way, shape, or form.

And when it's up there shining down on us, it blows my cover. How am I supposed to do anything remotely sneaky when all of the darkest corners have the slightest glow to them? Man moon if you were going to copy the sun, I would appreciate it if you would just be as bright as it is. Then I wouldn't have to be concerned about corners that should be dark, aren't. I can't wait until you go back into hiding and I can get back to my nightly routine.

But if you're honestly going to mock the sun with your light, I might as well do something about it.

…

Oh moon watching us from afar. I can feel your rays, those ghostly blue hues that beg for us to watch you, or maybe it's not that you want all to watch you, but the one. One you wish would acknowledge you and accept you for being what you are though you can't change it, love you for it regardless, and not try to look past you.

Like you moon, I feel your plight. The past as scarred me unrecognizable and as I try to move on, I remain the same while the world beneath you is forever changing. Nothing remains the same long enough for me to grasp it, and the stronger I hold, the faster it slips through my claws. Everything has changed and left me behind. My eyes… my eyes aren't even the same color they used to be.

Moon I know why you fall into darkness, you reach out for those to reach back, and after hours of your small window trying to get the one to look back, you are crushed with another week gone by with not a glance, so you go back into hiding. Hoping by your absence they will see that you are not there, and try to reach for you. So you try again and again, each full moon, you try so hard to get the one to just look at you.

You will be returning to the darkness tomorrow, a slow and melodic journey. I will continue to watch you, and I will still be here, but you will forever be the one thing that remains the same while the world slips away from me.

…

The door creeks open and slow footsteps exit; the bustling inside is once again contained and the warm silence returns. She's there. Hands behind her back, with a slight sway and a skip, she plays in her shadow. No. Too melodic, too much meaning in her movements for this to just be any midnight game. She's dancing, but for whom? Alone out here in the silence of the Kalm streets. Twists and turns, flips and kicks. She looks almost to be fighting, with this controlled dance of hers. Mesmerizing, such dedication in those movements the expressions on her face show no uncertainty. Beautiful.

Her movements slowed and with her palms pressed together she kneeled to the ground in what looked like prayer. No sound or movement, she blended into the world around her, and when she stood she blew a kiss to the sky.

How on earth could a woman so beautiful hide under all of that sarcasm and energy so well? How could the others have not the slightest idea of the beauty of the "single white rose of Wutai?" Why show this to me?

She stares at the sky, turns to go back inside with her eyes still towards the heavens, when she sees me in the window.

Our eyes lock.


End file.
